Another Date?
by LittleRedOne
Summary: After being set up on a blind date, Fred wants to take Hermione on another. What is it going to take to get her to say yes? Fred/Hermione oneshot.


**A/N: **This used to be a one shot turned chapter story that I just can't finish anymore. I tried to just delete the added chapters and turn it back into a oneshot but accidently deleted the whole thing. So if this seems familiar to you that may be why. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't happen to own the characters.

* * *

"And you thought you wouldn't have fun," he grinned.

"I'm not," she answered fighting to keep a straight face.

"Yes you are," he said confidently.

"You'd think so."

"I know so, Miss Granger."

"A blind date isn't fun," she responded stubbornly.

"Yes, but a date with me is fun," he persisted.

"Yeah right; I'm still getting over being set up with you."

She'd always held him in high regards; admired his creativity, his skill with a wand or potion, his sense of confidence in everything that he does. Never had she thought though, that someone would think him a perfect match for her. To simply say she had been surprised to find Fred Weasley, master prankster, at her meet up spot for her date wouldn't even cover it.

"Right, well anyway, how about next time we-"

"There isn't going to be a next time," she cut him off. "This was a one date deal."

"There will be a next time. I'll ask and you'll say yes," he told her, showing no doubt.

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I would; I can read you like a book."

"You don't read books," she pointed out.

"That's beside the point," he dismissed the insult. "You're enjoying this date as much as I am, but I know you'll want to come on one I plan myself, not one our friends set up. Even if only curious what my brilliant mind can come up with."

"You know, even if I had been interested, you're just giving me the determination to prove you wrong and never go out with you again."

"We've just been over that though, you're enjoying this date. You'll want another one."

"You can keep saying that, but it won't make it true."

"Look Hermione," he sighed, "people obviously think we'd make a good couple and I can't help but agree. Will you please do me the honor of going on another date with me?"

"No," she answered shortly.

"What!" he said shocked. He thought for sure if he really just asked she'd say yes.

"I'll admit I may be enjoying this date and I may be curious about what you can come up with. I'll also admit, however, I enjoy most dates I go on, regardless the guy, and am just a naturally curious person. So you've got to give me a good reason to agree."

"Do you not listen?" he asked, his voice betraying his annoyance.

"I listen quite well thank you."

"Then listen to me now. I want to go on another date with you and I'll not rest until you agree. I'll bother you day and night, not letting you get any rest until you just give me a simple yes. I'll show up when you least expect it. Hell, I run my own bloody business and can just pay someone to work for me so I can make sure I get this date!"

"So you're going to take up stalking me? Yes, I can see why the girls think you're such a charmer," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Just one more date," he ignored her mild insult.

"No Fred. I said you've got to give me a good reason. So far you've failed to do anything other than convince me you can be quite a creepy stalker." She really wouldn't mind going on another date with him. She was quite enjoying herself if she was to be honest. She did love to make a guy work for their date though, especially someone like Fred who usually won girls over so easily with his undeniable good looks and charm.

"How's this for a good reason?" he asked stepping towards her and reaching to hold her by the hips. She was shocked by the movement and therefore failed to realize, until it was happening, that he was leaning in and brushing his lips over hers in a soft kiss. It was brief and the touch was light, but her eyes fluttered closed regardless, a fact that pleased Fred much. He grinned and leaned to whisper in her ear, his lips brushing against the shell, making her shiver. "So how about that second date?"

The mixture of sensations from the hot breath against her ear and the light brush of his lips as he spoke made her shiver in a most delightful way. Before she really knew what she was doing she was nodding and breathing out an, "Okay."


End file.
